1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for dispensing measured doses of a material, such as a concentrated liquid chemical formulation.
2. Background of the Invention
Some liquids are sold as concentrates that can be diluted with water before they are used. One example is cleaning concentrate, which can be diluted with water and then dispensed from a spray bottle, or taken from a pail or bucket and applied to the surface to be cleaned. Concentrates are much less expensive to ship and store than premixed liquids, and have gained wide acceptance in industries that use food services, janitorial supplies, and construction materials.
The use of concentrates is not without problems, however. If too much concentrate is used, then the cost per use is higher than necessary. If too little concentrate is used, the resulting mixture may not work as well as expected, and may cause the user to use or apply more of the mixture in an effort to make it work better. Accurate dosing is therefore important to both the user and the supplier of concentrated liquids.
Various types of proportioning devices have been used to dispense concentrated liquids. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,714 (Blake), which discloses a metering device for installation on the neck of a liquid product container so that, when the container is upended, actuation of the device results in the release of a pre-sized dose of the product. While this device may be useful for some purposes, such as dispensing laundry detergent, it may be less desirable for dispensing caustic chemicals that could irritate or harm a person's skin upon contact, because the user's hand is very close to the dispensing orifice.
The present invention is intended to overcome these and other disadvantages associated with conventional dispensing systems used to deliver materials such as concentrates.